1. Related Application
The present application which is a continuation application of, commonly assigned application Ser. No. 07/938,371 entitled "A Computer System Having a Minimum Latency Cache Which Stores Partially Decoded Instructions, Branch Prediction and Next Fetch Address Prediction Information," filed Aug. 31, 1992, now abandoned and incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.
2. Field Of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computer system having a minimum latency cache which stores instructions decoded to determine class, branch prediction and next fetch address prediction information.